Sympathy For The Devil
by LoveIsBlindness
Summary: Willa Gilbert is Jeremy Gilbert's twin sister and therefor Elena Gilbert's younger sister. After the death of their parents she only wishes for things to change, so they can live a normal life again...but what is normal in the world of 'The Vampire Diaries? Read the story of Willa Gilbert and how she get's pulled into the life's of two certain Vampires, that we all came to love
1. Chapter 1

A lot of time has passed since my parents died and what can I say...I'm still not okay. Part of me beliefs that I'll never be okay again. People around me expect me to get a grip on myself again...for god's sake my parents are dead! I know I'm not the only one who lost her parents my older sister did too and so did my twin brother but one was pretending that she was okay and the other one becoming a stoner, I don't think that they are copying that well too. Sometimes I played with the thought of just following into Jer's footsteps and just numbing the pain.

But I'm not sure if I could handle Elena's temper. Though I'm sure that I couldn't handle her being angry with me...i nearly lost her too...

Imagine that, me and Jer being the only once that were left behind. A depressed teen girl and a stoner teen boy as her brother. Sounds like fun right?...

Today we have to go back to school. I don't feel ready for it. I hope that the majority of them forgot about what happened to me and my siblings. I hope that I can pretend to start over again.

It's the only way I guess...

I shut my diary close and let out a deep sigh. Elena was right, it helps to write into it...

I buried it into the depths of my school bag and stood up off the ground.

IT became something like a routine for me. Wake up, get ready and go to the cemetery to visit my parents and sit down and write. It was strange I know but...it feels like I would miss out something.

I felt like I had to be there the whole day...to be with them. I just missed them so much. I dusted my pants off and started to walk into the direction of the school. Normally I would get a drive with Tyler Lockwood, we were about to become a thing but since my parents died I distanced myself from him. Today must have been a bummer for him too since I told him that I would get there myself. Though I just wanted to visit my parents once again.

I walked down the street and with every step my heart felt heavier. Maybe I should just stop coming and really get a grip on myself, because it pained me all the time leaving them here in this godforsaken place.

When I finally reached the school I saw Bonnie's car outside already. Bonnie was the best friend of my sister Elena and her ride to school for today.

I rushed inside feeling relieved upon the students outside of their classrooms. I was really taking my time back there. I thought that I was late the first day already.

I walked down the corridor ignoring the faces that turned towards me. Maybe I was just imagining it, making it worse...that would mean that I went official crazy.

"Hey, Willa!" I heard suddenly someone calling out to me. I turned around seeing none other than Tyler jogging up to me.

Without waiting for a response he embraced me in a hug: "Hey." He said once more sounding more soothing now.

"Nice to see you." He said as he parted.

"Yeah...listen I'm sorry that I..." Before I could even apologize for avoiding him in the past months he interrupted me.

"No, don't, it's alright. You're back. So, what do you think? Maybe we could hang out again and get you onto other thoughts or something..."

He was nervous. I actually never saw him this nervous. He was fidgeting with his hands, which he nearly never did.

I couldn't help myself but to giggle which made him even more uncomfortable: "Yeah sure. Distraction is good I guess..."

He sighed out in relief and a huge grin spread all over his face: "Awesome! How about the grill? You in? Today?"

Normally I would avoid the Grill. Too many people that were all too happy. Grinning and laughing and expecting you to do the same. It was hard for me to do so, knowing that my parents were deep down under the earth, buried...

But he was right. I should distract myself. I should go out again and start to laugh again even though it was hard. And...hey it's Tyler. He always brought a smile onto my face.

"Sounds good." I told him with a grin and his grin spread even wider, if that was even possible.

"Great, I'll get you alright?"

I nodded again suddenly feeling like it was a bad idea. Maybe it was too early...

what if I'll ruin it? What if I'll stand there and do absolutely nothing and ruin it for everyone else because I'm too boring or getting the others depressed with my depression?

I grinned anyways, trying to hide my concerns which actually worked as he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss onto my cheek and jogged off to his best friend Matt. Matt was Elena's boyfriend...no scratch that, he was her ex. This is how Tyler and I met.

I turned around seeing beside my locker a grinning Bonnie with a grinning Elena beside her: "What?"

I asked them annoyed.

"You and Taylor...will you two ever get together? I mean like really together?" Bonnie asked with a mocking undertone. I knew what she meant. It wasn't that Taylor and I didn't had occasions in which we discussed it. He asked me many times if I would become his girlfriend, but I chickened out. Why can't it be like this? Why do we have to have this bonding shit, so everyone could know that we two are a thing. Why does it have to be so damn real? It's just...it's perfect how it is now...

"Well, he asked me many times but...it's just so...the thought of a relationship...it's so.." Elena finished my sentence since I couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Willa has a problem with commitment..."

I interrupted her with a gasp: "No, Elena!" She chuckled along with Bonnie.

"But seriously Willa, maybe you do. You still remember our two Barbies we had? You could never decide which of them you'll take and we had to switch them like every week."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that Barbies and relationships are something different."

Bonnie laughed at us as she continued to observe.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" My best friend suddenly joined us. Jade was my childhood friend. Even though Elena grew up with her as well, she never had such a bond towards Jade as she had towards Bonnie. Jeremy as my twin however saw Jade as a best friend too. I guess it's the age difference which usually is never an issue.

"They say that I have commitment issues." I told her.

"Well, you do." This made Bonnie and Elena laugh even more.

"No, I don't! It's just something totally different being in a relationship. I want to be 100% sure and that's everything."

"Willa, you and Tyler are since...forever something in the middle. He is still putting up with your shit. If he's not 100% worth it than no one is."

Elena answered...and she was right. Maybe...i should just give it a try? I'll not marry him anyway, it's just a relationship no big deal right? Just us, kissing in public and holding hands and hugging and touchy touchy...uuugh!

"I think about it." I wanted this conversation to end and this was the best way to do so.

Elena only rolled her eyes with a grin as if she was saying 'Typical Willa getting out of her awkward situation' while the other two were giggling along.

"Hi Girls!" an annoying voice approached us. None other than Caroline Forbes, the sheriffs daughter.

"Oh my god Willa, Elena! How are you guys? It's so good to see you."

Yeah of course she was the one to ask us. What to answer...like hey, yeah our parents died so we are depressed and we would like to go home to cry and communicate with no one?

"Thanks, Caroline, We're fine." Elena answered as if she were on rehearsal. I guess she got used to saying the same thing over and over again just like I did.

Caroline patted my shoulder showing that she indeed cared but in her own Caroline way.

Elena however tried to look busy with her locker which was beside mine.

"Have you seen Matt yet?" She asked Elena. Yeah give it to Caroline to make the situation even more awkward than it already was.

"They broke up, Caroline." Bonnie answered for Elena, seeing as Elena only was able to shake her head.

Elena gave me small glance telling me how annoyed she was with Caroline already.

"I know that. But they can still talk." Caroline answered with a slight edge to it. I can imagine that she felt offended that Bonnie thought her being so heartless.

"He was at his Dad's all summer." Elena answered as if she was ashamed. Well, Matt probably was at his Dad's because of the break up I guess.

"So what's the status? Friends, cordial, awkward at best?" Caroline continued to ask.

For getting it more awkward Matt came waltzing around the corner.

Matt was the typical handsome jock. He was well build, had blue eyes with blond hair, was even-tempered and held something gentle in his eyes. I liked him. He was always like a big brother to me. (Beside Jeremy of course)

"Hey guys..." He greeted us while his eyes went straight to Elena. She gave him a smile trying to show him that she still wanted to be on good terms with him.

"Hi, Matt." She tried to sound confident in greeting him but...it sounded more awkward than intended I guess.

"Good to see you. Later." He said in one breath and walked off.

"In case you missed it...you two are awkward at best." Caroline answered and she was right. This was one of the reasons I was scared of a relationship with Tyler. I couldn't handle such situations with him, besides that...he would react completely different than Matt. Matt was too nice to act out or be angry but Tyler...Tyler had a temper. I still remember when he acted out because a drunk guy tried to get into my pants, even though I could have handled it. I just had to walk away because that dude was so drunk, he couldn't have followed me. I was about to get away when Tyler came and broke in one swift move the nose of this drunk dude. The thing was...he wanted to hurt him more. Thanks god he listened to me and we walked off. The party was ruined though...

"Guys, I'm off to the toilette." I announced. Classes would start soon and I hated to ask in the middle of a class. It pulled the attention of the whole class towards me making me nervous because I know that I will trip or do something stupid.

"You want me to come too?" Jade asked and I flashed her a smirk.

"Yeah sure, in case I find the chamber and get attacked by a giant snake..."

The girls laughed it off and I went alone off.

To be honest...I needed to get away for a second. I loved our friends but currently, they were suffocating me. It's like they expected me and Elena to be all normal again. The more I thought about Tyler the more I thought that it was a bad idea to go to the grill with him.

The bad thing was that I couldn't ditch him any longer. I liked him and even though I was afraid to become his girlfriend, I felt like I should just fall into it and give him a chance at least.

Maybe it's what I needed now. Maybe I just needed to have a new life and not fall back into my old life.

I washed my hands and looked into the mirror for a second to see if I smutched the mascara somewhere but everything was still acceptable (Considering I never truly wore make up). I dried my hands off and walked out of the toilets but found myself bumping into someone making my school back drop and all the things scatter onto the floor.

"Shit!" I swore and got down to gather the things together, hastily putting it back into my bag. The person in which I bumped into knelt down as well helping me.

"It's okay, you don't have to help, I'm sorry..."

"It's the least I can do. It was my fault." It was a dudes voice and I looked up for the first time to see in whom I bumped into. It was a freaking handsome dude. He had golden-brown hair, styled up giving him a rebellious look. His eyes were green brown as he held a shy smile: "I'm Stefan." He held out the few things he gathered.

I took them slowly with a shy smile: "I'm Willa." We stood up and looked at each other. It was kind of awkward considering that I was a rather shy girl (around boys). It took Tyler decades to get this shyness out of me (around him at least).

"You're new, right?" I asked him trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, busted. New and lost. I can't find the Administration Office." He chuckled a bit making me grin.

"Come on then, new guy. I'll get you there."

"Only if you don't have something else to do. I don't want to bother you." He was way too sweet!

I had to prevent myself from laughing out loud and chuckled instead: "Nonsense. I wouldn't have offered it in the first place if I didn't had time."

I turned around and started to lead the way: "So, what brought you here?"

He glanced towards me with a smile before he answered: "Long story to be honest..."

"isn't it always." I told him with a knowing smile.

He nodded with an amused smile: "Keeping it mysterious." He said while he chuckled and I chuckled along.

"New guy and mysterious...congrats you're about to become homecoming king."

We chuckled a bit again before I came to an halt right before the office while he nearly walked off. A bit confused he turned around and looked at me...didn't he see the sign above the open door?

"The Office." I told him with a grin while pointing over the door to the shield that hung above it.

He soon realized his error and chuckled again: "Yeah, sorry. So? See you later probably?"

I mustered him a bit. Maybe I would see him but not in class. He looked much older than 15...

"Maybe. Not in classes though I guess..."

"Why's that? We surely will have some together?"

"No offense but you look like my sisters age, 17? you'd probably be in her class."

He sunk his head in an amused way: "Bummer I thought I'll be having at least one friend in class." I patted his arm a bit: "Don't worry, my sister is a nice person. You'll befriend her for sure."

He nodded understandingly: "Well, till later I guess..."

"Yeah, later." And with that he walked into the office right before Elena, Bonnie and Caroline made their way towards me.

"don't tell me you already got to know him Wills?" Caroline asked me while pulling me towards her. Their stared at Stefan's back dreamily as he talked to the secretary.

"Well, he got lost and asked me to show him the way." Bonnie mockingly started to smirk: "Yeah, that's like the best cliche ever...show me the way..."

I just ignored it.

"I can only see his back." Bonnie continued.

"It's a hot back." typical Caroline went along with it.

"His name is Stefan." I finally announced seeing them being all over him with their eyes.

"What? You get to know his name already?" the blond friend said with a light gasp. Normally she would get all the information's and tell us. It must be a shock to her for me to know something about a guy that she didn't.

"I'm sensing Seattle. And he plays guitar." Bonnie continued with her observation.

"Since you're the only one who knows...how does his face look like?" Caroline asked me impatient because Stefan wouldn't turn around.

"Good I guess. He has something dreamy about him and he's very nice...like...nice...very nice." I looked at Elena seeing her suddenly look passed me with a sour expression. I followed her stare seeing Jeremy walking into the boys bathroom. He looked way out of it. I turned a knowing glance to Elena seeing her silently telling me to follow her.

She was about to walk into the boys bathroom when I held her arm: "Wait, maybe I should go?" I told her with a pleading stare. Well, Jer and she used to get along very well but since the death of our parents it kind of...crumbled. They were constantly at war and I was in the middle of it pretending to be the Swiss and being there for both of them when they needed me to be.

She sighed heavily before she nodded: "Alright, I'll wait here okay?"

I nodded and walked into the boys bathroom holding one hand above my eyes: "Okay guys, don't worry I'm not looking."

"Oh babe you can look whenever you want if I can look too." A disgusting dude announced making me cringe.

"What the hell, Willa!" I heard Jeremy's voice and immediately sunk my hand to see where it was coming from.

He looked at me perplexed that I even had the guts to go into the boys bathroom, before he turned around to one single dude who was standing beside us. He must have been the one who just called out for me to look...disgusting.

But the guy must have got the message and walked out, leaving me and Jer alone.

"Hey Jer." I started slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't see you this morning and wanted to see if you were okay but...you're surely stoned so I guess not."

He sighed heavily and looked towards the floor: "You won't tell Elena will you?"

He was down. He was so far down that I was scared that he'll fall deeper...what should I do? But then again...maybe I'm just as deep as he is and I'm not seeing it...maybe this is how he feels like. Like everyone is telling him that it went too far but for him it wasn't that bad?

"Look...she already saw you and is waiting outside right now. I prevented her from coming in."

He looked at me, a bit angry now because Elena was involved in this.

"The thing is Jer, I'm not over it too. I can't go back to how it was too...no matter how often Elena pretends that she is okay now, she feels the same way. But you know...she is trying for everyone and to be honest, I'm trying for her. At least I'm pretending. I'm not telling you to do it too, I'm just trying to tell you why she's mad right now and why she tries to get you off this shit and into the real thing again."

There was a short silence before he took a deep breath: "It's just...it's not about her Willa. They were our parents too. Why can't we grief in our own way?"

"I get it. I really do...but I get her too. She is not making this about her, she is making this about us. I think that she is currently putting herself and her grief into the background because she sees that we can't handle it..i mean come on, you became a stoner and I'm the graveyard girl that talks to her dead parents the whole day..."

He kept quite before he shook his head and looked at me: "I'm sorry, Willa but I'm not ready."

Well, shit. There was nothing more that I can do now...so I just nodded: "Alright. If you need someone I'm still there alright." He just nodded and went off leaving me in the boys bathroom behind. With a heavy sigh I decided to get out myself only to bump once again into someone.

"This is becoming our thing, huh?" I heard the all too familiar voice of Stefan.

I looked at him and just had to laugh a bit: "You okay, Willa?" A concerned Elena beside me asked me. She still held me steady as she prevented me from falling due to the bump in with Stefan.

"Yeah, by the way Stefan..." I turned towards Elena before I continued: "...That's my sister, Elena. She'll probably be in your classes." He stretched out a hand to greet her politely. I could see Elena blush as she shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

As I looked at them I realized that they were gawking at each other...weeeellll...there goes another script of Shakespeare.

"Is this the Men's room?" Stefan suddenly asked me with an amused grin.

I awkwardly laughed while Elena answered for me: "It's a long story. Our brother,...Willa's twin...we had to talk to him..."

"Yeah well I'm off guys, class is starting."

I announced trying to find the opportunity to leave them both alone. Maybe this will help Elena. It could be a fresh start for her even though I was not very fond of relationships but...maybe this was what we all needed right now.


	2. Boyfriend And Best Friend

It was finally time for the Cheerleader training. I loved cheer-leading and it was probably the only thing that I missed during summer. There was something about a camp but I didn't go because I thought it wouldn't be fair towards Elena since she was cheer-leading too but wanted to stay at home.

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jade and I went out with our pom poms and started to stretch a bit until Caroline opened her mouth: "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his great-uncle in the old Salvatore Boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family. They traveled a lot. He's Gemini and has a scratch retina and that's why he wears the shades inside." I couldn't prevent myself from snorting: "Geez, Care..."

"You got all that in one day?" Bonnie interrupted me and asked skeptically.

"I got all that in between bells after third period. So, bagsies. He's all mine. I saw him first."

Bonnie folded her arms in front of her: "I say we both throw ourselves at him and whoever he picks gets him...besides Willa saw him first!"

"That's the same as saying he's mine and Willa has a boyfriend...Tyler."

Bonnie backed up a bit pretending to glare: "Ouch. Bitch!"

I decided to interrupt them: "What's that with me and Tyler by the way...we're not together..."

"Yet!" Caroline answered as if she wanted me out of her way. Pushing me towards Tyler to not get the idea on getting a move on Stefan.

I looked towards a rather quite Elena seeing her look around...she looked a bit lost and uncomfortable. I made my way towards her and took her hands in mine: "Lena? You okay?" I asked her and she sighed heavily before she nodded: "actually...I'm gonna skip out."

Caroline who finally stopped arguing with Bonnie walked over: "What do you mean? It's Freshman tryouts."

"It's better than IDOL." Bonnie argued.

I ignored them both and turned towards Elena: "Want me to come with you?" I asked her, seeing that this was her having a heavy heart right now.

She shook her head with a smile: "No. This is your thing Wills. You stayed at home over summer already I can't make you miss out on this too."

She put her hand onto my cheek as if she wanted to assure me. I nodded: "Alright, but if something happens just give me a call alright?"

She gave me a 'sure' and took off.

"You can't just..." Caroline started to scream after her but I held her back.

"Seriously Care! It's enough. Let her go. She did good the whole day."

"But you're here too!"

"Yeah but unlike my sister I'm here on free will not because Mom thought it was good for me...getting the point?"

She kept quite afterwards. This must have been Elena's problem. This was kind of Mom's thing. She was a cheerleader too and Elena was eager to get into her footsteps...so was I but cheer-leading was something Elena didn't like but felt as if she had too. As hard as it is to say...the pressure is gone and now this is just a memory of our Mom that probably hurt her.

We walked back to the other girls and I came to an halt beside Jade.

"Who do you think this new guy will choose?"

I shrugged my shoulders: "Well, considering that he had that dreamy gaze when he saw Elena I guess he'll choose her but...it's like the first day and he didn't see all the girls yet."

"Nope, he'll choose Elena." she suddenly sounded pissed.

"What's wrong, Jade?" I asked her confused.

"Well, isn't it always her?" She stopped stretching and looked daringly at me now.

What was she even talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that no one ever gets a chance. She just...no matter what she does...she gets the best guy, like always."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Was she jealous? What was suddenly wrong with her? This is why she kept her distance while we were talking about Stefan.

"That's not true. She don't gets the good guys all the time." I tried to defend my sister only to make her scoff: "Yes, you're right. If it's not her it's you!"

Wait? What? Why was this suddenly about me? I kept on looking at her. Her eyes showed suddenly hatred. She was really angry right now.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that. No matter what I do...beside you I'll always look plane. Tyler is after you since when? A year? And Matt is still trying for your sister even though she broke his heart...and now what? Stefan? I don't want to admit it but the possibility that you get Stefan isn't dumb."

I couldn't answer. What was wrong with her? Was this because of Stefan? Maybe...during the past month I wasn't the only one that changed...

"What's going on here?" Bonnie joined us. She stood beside me and gave Jade a judging look with her hands folded in front of her.

She must have heard everything and came to my rescue.

"What's it up to you, Bonnie, this is between me and my best friend." Jade continued but Bonnie wouldn't have it.

"Well, I guess that's it with the friendship because she don't needs enemies if her best friend acts like one. Come on Willa!" Bonnie pulled me towards the front and away from Jade.

"Don't let her get to you. She's just jealous." Bonnie gave me a small smile before the actual training began.

We gave our best showing the freshman's how to do the job.

My mind however was all the time at Jades outburst.

She was my childhood friend...was she thinking about me like this since the beginning? Or was this her acting out because she was just jealous?

I didn't know and I was devastate because of this. I couldn't lose another person in my life...

I waited for her after I showered and changed, outside of the building.

Bonnie waited for me in her car, she offered to drive me home.

But as soon as Jade saw me outside waiting for her she rushed off with another girl from the team: "Jade! Wait!" but she didn't.

What was this all about.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard a surprised voice behind me and turned around to see Tyler with his sport bag ready to go home as well.

I looked back seeing Jade talking friendly with this new girl: "She had an outburst during training." I suddenly felt him sneak his arm around my waist as he came to stand beside me. He did this quite often but this time it felt different. Normally I felt comforted by it but this time it felt...awkward. Must be because I didn't see him in a while and the only people that actually touched me recently were aunt Jenna, Jeremy and Elena and occasionally Bonnie.

"Why?" He looked at me concerned and I turned towards him after Jade drove off.

"Well,...I'm not sure myself. Something with me taking away the boys and making her look plane and Elena doing the same thing...to be honest, it was childish and I shouldn't bother you with it."

"No, tell me...what boys?" he asked me and I could see his stern look. He was really interested into it.

"This new dude, it seems like he's getting along with Elena..."

"And why was she making this about you too?" He asked.

"I don't know to be honest. Maybe she was pissed in general because Elena is my sister."

His arm left my waist as he tugged my hair behind my ear: "Don't worry then, she'll get over it and realize that it was childish. Or she won't but then you'll know for sure that she was never your true friend."

And this was what I feared. Losing her and coming to realize that she was never my true friend. I gave Tyler a small smile: "Thanks for listening." His million dollar smile spread all over his face as he hugged me by pulling me into his chest.

"I'm there you know that." I nodded and parted again. OK I totally have to get used to this again. This was more awkward than ever, even though we did this on regular base back than.

"See you at the grill later.." I nodded and he walked off.

When I reached Bonnie and got in she held a smirk again: "I'm not even sure if you have to agree of becoming his girlfriend. You already look like a couple."

I hit her arm lightly while she chuckled.

She started the car and drove off becoming serious again: "So, Jade ran off..."

"Yeah,..."

"Hey, maybe it's just her copying. As far as I know you isolated yourself. She didn't got to you and I only got to you because I was there because of Elena."

"Isn't she supposed to know me though? She grew up with me...she should know that this was my way of getting through this."

Bonnie sighed in defeat: "Yeah, you're right. It was really dumb what she said."

I started to chuckle making Bonnie look at me amused: "what?"

"Just moments before you tried to get me to understand her in a shitty way and now your anti Jade?"

"Well, I tried but seriously...it was mean what she said today. So who cares. No one can say that I didn't try."

I chuckled a bit and shook my head.

"Just, forget her for now. You tried to talk to her and she just left you standing there as if you were scum. So who cares. Enjoy your time with Elena and me. We love to have you with us anyway...not to mention Tyler."

"Thanks Bon Bon." I told her with a sincere smile. She reached out and squeezed my arm a bit telling me that it was no big deal.

"So? You thought about you and Tyler?"

"Yeah." I answered her truthfully.

"And?"

"I don't know...i mean. We'll not marry just because we started a relationship and Elena was right. He put up with my shit for far too long now."

Bonnie got all excited and started to give me a girly squeal as she hit my arm repeatedly: "So you're getting together?"

I tried to get away from her but she leaned towards my side and continued. With a laugh I answered: "Yeah...i guess we are." She gripped my arm now and squeezed again as she continued to give a happy squeal. She let go of me but the smile remained: "Finally. My baby is growing up!"

I laughed: "you're baby?"

"Yes, I saw you grow up and we played together and I'm the older one. My baby!"

We reached home and I turned towards Bonnie as she continued to smile at me: "When will it happen?"

I shrugged avoiding her expecting glance: "When he asks I guess..."

She pulled me into a hug and parted again: "You totally have to tell me."

I grabbed my school bag: "You'll be the first Bon Bon. And thanks...for being there when...you know."

"No problem. See you later I guess?"

I nodded and got out of the car and went into the house.

Elena was already at home and was sitting on the sofa when she looked towards me.

"Hey?" She looked rather annoyed as she saw me.

"Hey." she greeted back and I walked up to her seeing the first aid kid beside her on the sofa.

"What happened?"

She sighed heavily before she pulled up her pants and revealed her injured ankle.

Right at that moment Jenna walked in: "Hey girls. How was your day?"

Elena saw the chance to tell us both at once what happened: "Well...i went to visit Mom and Dad and met this new guy from school, Stefan." At the name she looked up to me.

"He kind of scared me and I fell and that's how this happened."

She showed Jenna the injury while Jenna hissed at it: "Ouch, looks nasty."

"Yeah, well, Stefan kind of freaked out as soon as he saw it. He is strange."

"What do you mean?" I asked her while kneeling down to help her clean the wound. She leaned back and sighed again: "He told me to go away...not in a friendly way but in a demanding way?."

I put a bandage around her ankle as Jenna tried to make sense of the behavior of Stefan: "Maybe blood makes him squeamish?"

That would be a logical explanation. I can't imagine Stefan being a demanding type in general to be honest. He seemed far to nice for being so.

"This guy is not the squeamish type. This guy has DANGER tattooed somewhere on his body."

I scoffed a bit: "I don't think so, Lena. When I talked to him I thought that he was far too nice for his own good."

She gave me a quizzical look: "Yeah, when you introduced me to him he was but when I met him at the cemetery he was different."

"He was at the cemetery, who blames him?"

She nodded now finally accepting that Stefan wasn't as bad as his impression on Elena was: "Yeah, you're right."

"Aren't you meeting Bonnie?" Jenna asked Elena suddenly.

"I'm gonna stay in. I'll call her."

But I prevented her from doing so: "No, we should go. Tyler will come and get me, you can ride with us."

Both woman raised one eyebrow with a grin: "So, how is it going with Tyler?" Jenna was the first that asked.

"Well, I ignored him the whole summer. He still didn't run away so I thought I give it a chance...i guess." Elena reacted like Bonnie and came to hug me.

"Finally! You're first boyfriend." She parted and looked at me with a grin.

"We're still not there yet but when he asks me again, which I hope will be today because I can't keep on thinking about it all the time, I will agree. I mean...the more I think about it the more I'll chicken out again right?"

Elena squeezed my arms a bit in reassurance: "Right! And it's about time. I didn't like Tyler but seeing how he tries even though you really lead him on makes me approve of him."

Suddenly the doorbell ring and I looked a bit in panic at Elena: "Shoot! That's him...Can you guys entertain him a bit until I get ready."

Jenna stood up to open the door as I made my way upstairs.

I was nervous. Since I told the girls that I would give this whole relationship with Tyler a chance I felt like I was caged.

I don't think that this was supposed to feel like this but maybe it's just how Elena said and I have commitment issues. Maybe this is the shadow that I had to jump over in order to finally get rid of those issues.

I heard Tyler enter the house and I rushed into the shower.

When I was finally ready I walked down the stairs and into the living room seeing Tyler being questioned by Elena and Jenna. It seems like they got overprotective upon hearing me say that I would give this a shot.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

Tyler asked as soon as he saw me.

He stood up and walked over to me giving me a hug: "Yeah, Elena is meeting up with Bonnie so she'll come with us." He just nodded making no big deal out of it. Elena took her bag and followed us to the door. Tyler opened it but backed up a bit. Confused I peaked over his shoulder seeing none other than Stefan standing there.

"Excuse me is this not the Gilbert's house?" Stefan asked Tyler. I felt Tyler take my hand as he answered: "Yeah it is. Who do you need?"

"I just wanted to give this back." He stretched out a book...no it was Elena's diary. Strange?...

Tyler looked back at me as if asking if this was mine. I stepped back a bit and revealed Elena to Stefan: "This is yours, Lena. We'll wait in the car, okay?" She just nodded and we walked off to Tyler's car.

He didn't release my hand as he opened the door for me and I jumped in. He came to the drivers side and got in as well closing the door.

"That's the new guy right?" I nodded as I watched Elena and Stefan talk.

"So, because of him, Jade got pissed? He looks like an ass..." Tyler chuckled a bit.

"No, he's alright...and he's already head over heels for Elena." Tyler chuckled along as we watched them.

"Matt will not like it."

"Figured." Of course he would say that. Matt was his best friend. Watching this must be strange for him.

Suddenly he turned to me and looked at me: "Hey, I'm glad that you're coming. I thought that you were distancing yourself for good."

Ok that was awkward, because I actually wanted to. Tyler kind of reminded me of how it was before my parents died and it hurt me to know that when he brings me back home later, that they wont be waiting for me like they always do when I drive off with Tyler.

"Yeah, it was time to live on I guess." I told him with a forced smile.

He suddenly reached out to take my hand as he looked upon our hands now: "When Elena broke up with Matt I got a bit nervous to be honest. I was waiting every day for your message that we can't see each other anymore."

"I couldn't break up because we weren't together, Tye."

He chuckled a bit and looked at me again: "You're right. It feels like it though to be honest."

"Like what?"

"Like we are together. I know you're not ready and everything but it's okay. As long as we still hang out like this...it's enough for me."

I felt like in a Twilight movie right now. There were times were Tyler and I would talk about stuff like this but it never felt so...emotional like now. I was nervous and I could see that he was as well. It was like we just met...

And it was my time to finally take a step forward, towards him.

"You know...this past month I had a lot to think about..." I started as he played a bit with my fingers while looking at me. "...And I thought about us." This made him stop playing with my fingers.

"There is no time to lose any more." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"We should give this a try...but only if you want to, Tyler."

He looked at me dumbstruck: "You mean...us? Becoming official and everything?"

"If you don't want to it's okay...i just thought..." he interrupted me with a huge smile.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to! I waited for this moment like forever."

Suddenly a tap on Tyler's window jump-scared us and we looked over seeing Elena standing there. Tyler let down his window: "Hey, Stefan is coming too. I'll go with him. You guys can drive off already." We nodded in return and she went off towards Stefan.

Tyler rolled the window up and turned towards me again: "Totally ruined the moment." We laughed a bit before he became a bit more serious again: "So, we're together? I can finally call you my girlfriend and everything?" I chuckled at his childish happiness.

"Yeah, and I'll call you boyfriend."

Without any warning he suddenly leaned in and smashed our lips together.

There goes my first kiss...great.

It felt so strange. His lips were warm and soft but...it felt strange anyway. I tried to copy with him but wasn't this supposed to feel special. Like fireworks and all that kind of stuff? Well I didn't feel any of it.

It felt like minutes past when we parted and he had still this huge grin on his face: "You don't know how long I waited for this." I had to giggle again.

He turned forward and started the car and we drove off.

The Grill was full with happy people. Tyler held my hand possessively as we made our way towards a table were Bonnie was already. Matt stood beside her and they both looked up at us with a grin.

"Hey guys." Tyler greeted them with a grin. Matt took his hand in a bro-like manner.

"Oh my god finally!" Bonnie announced from her side as she noticed our intertwined hands.

"Yeah, we're official a thing." Tyler told them with a grin.

"Congrats, man." Matt just laid one hand onto my shoulder when he suddenly turned towards the door having a grim expression: "See you guys." I turned to see what made him so edgy. Elena waltzed in with Stefan.

Tyler placed his arm around my waist and leaned in: "I'll get something to drink." I nodded and sat down in front of Bonnie.

"Could you do something about your sister? I'm getting really annoyed with her lack of respect." Caroline came over and sat beside Bonnie as she stared at me.

"I'm not getting in between all this territorial thing that you guys have with Stefan."

Tyler came back with a cola and placed it before me. He sat down and gave my cheek a kiss.

"Oh my god you guys are finally together?" Caroline screeched.

"Well I guess that leaves just Elena and me." She suddenly continued to say as Tyler looked confused at me, ready to get an explanation.

"They are battling on who's getting Stefan."

"And you were too?" He asked now a bit nervous.

"No, I was never a part of it but Caroline was still somehow wary..." Tyler threw his arm around my shoulder and brought me in to give my cheek another kiss. This was getting annoying!

Elena and Stefan finally found their way to our table.

"Hey guys. Tyler that's Stefan." Elena introduced Stefan in case he didn't.

Stefan stretched out his hand towards Tyler. Tyler looked down at it. I could see how he was thinking about it. It wouldn't be fair shaking the hand of the guy that was currently hitting on his best mates girlfriend, but if he was becoming the new one he would see him more often since Elena and I were inseparable.

He finally gave in and gripped Stefan's hand. With more force than he should...even his knuckles turned white.

"Hello Willa. It's nice to see you again." Stefan told me with a sincere smile. Tyler threw his arm around me again bringing me into his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's nice for you to join us. This is the spot..."

Tyler took a sip of his bear as he mumbled: "It's the only spot." I elbowed him a bit letting him know that he shouldn't be so offensive.

"Yeah Elena told me already."

Elena took a seat beside Bonnie and Stefan beside me.

"How was your day?" Stefan asked me politely.

"Great I guess. Cheer-leading and afterwards the grill so nothing special. How was yours?"

"You're a Cheerleader? I didn't see this coming..." He chuckled a bit.

Tyler released me a bit but only to sling his arm around my waist and scoot me a bit towards him.

"Not sure if I should take this as an insult to be honest." I told him with a mocking pulled up eyebrow. He held his hands up a bit in defense: "Oh no, no it's just. I imagine Cheerleader girls being mean and bitchy. That's how they were at my old school. But you're nice and so is your sister and everyone."

Caroline decided to butt in: "Well, I'm the captain and I'm nice this is why the girls are too."

Stefan looked a bit startled at her and nodded: "Alright, I keep that in mind."

I looked over to Tyler seeing him glance over to Matt and his other friends as they played pool.

"Hey you can join them." I whispered towards him.

"And leave you alone with this dude."

"This dude is all over Elena and I'm with you now. You know how hard it is for me to get into a relationship...nothing will happen, alright."

He mustered me as he looked into my eyes before he nodded: "Okay, I'll be right there." He jerked his head towards Matt and his friends. Tyler gave me a quick kiss before he went off with his beer.

I turned my attention towards my other friends.

"It seems like he don't likes me." Stefan said mockingly. I rolled my eyes as I scooted a bit away because I actually had a lot of space now.

I kind of was happy that Tyler was gone. This whole touchy touchy thing was really getting annoying.

"Tyler needs a bit time that's all. He is a wary guy."

"So you two are finally together? When did it happen? During the time you two were in his car?" Elena ask with a grin. Caroline and Bonnie leaning in, eager to get the answer.

"Yeah..."

Stefan looked at me surprised: "you two got together when I talked to Elena. So this is a date for you guys?"

My friends and I laughed a bit.

"No...Tyler and I go way back."

Bonnie decided to explain: "Those two were something in between since forever. They actually started to see each other four month ago."

Stefan nodded understandingly: "Why now?"

"Long story. It would bore you..." I told him with a grin as I drank my cola.

I glanced over to Tyler and met his eyes immediately. He grinned at me before Matt had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention again.

"Why Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked Stefan and my attention was back to them.

"I was born here. I missed it." He answered politely.

"Parents?" Caroline continued with the interrogation. It was like he was on a cast...or they were...I'm not even sure at this point anymore.

"Both my parents are dead." He suddenly announced and Elena and I gave each other a look before our attention turned back to Stefan.

"We're sorry, Stefan." I laid my hand onto his shoulder letting him know that I really meant it.

He nods in acknowledgment: "Thank you."

Hard to say it but it was something that connects him to Elena. Maybe he would be the perfect change for her. I liked Matt but...seeing Tyler again makes me realize why she broke up with Matt. It reminds me of my parents. It reminds me of how awesome it was before. All those memories. It hurts to think about them, to be reminded of them.

"No siblings?" Caroline totally ignored the heart wrecking moment and kept on interviewing Stefan.

"None that I talk to. I live with my great-uncle."

Suddenly my attention was somewhere else. Jade made her way in, she literally stormed in. She looked around for a bit. Her eyes found mind and she scoffed but kept on looking. Suddenly it was like she found what she was searching for and she kept on walking right towards...wait...towards Tyler?

I turned towards them looking at them as my heart began to beat furiously.

"Is that Jade?" I hear Bonnie whisper to me. Tyler looked at Jade rather pissed as she leaned in and whispered something into his ear. Tyler's eyes found mine and he suddenly held an even grimmer expression.

Jade finally leaned back again and Tyler looked back at her angrily.

It seemed like he was thinking about what to say to her before he gripped her harshly and pulled her towards him. Something was seriously wrong with Jade...with this whole situation.

"What's going on there?" Bonnie asked again and I just shrugged while I kept on looking at them.

Without any warning Jade got out of Tyler's grip and stormed towards us.

She came to an halt before us and her stare was full of poison as she looked at me and Stefan who was sitting beside me: "You're a bitch for leading Tyler on like this and then getting together with the new guy." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as she stormed of again.

I looked back at my friends...clueless: "Does anyone know what happened to her?" I asked them confused.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped a bit startled. Tyler was crouching down beside me: "What did she tell you?" He asked me.

"What did she tell _you_?" I put pressure on him. What was even going on? Why was she first talking to Tyler and then coming over to tell me I'm a bitch. What happened to my best friend?

"She was...she was talking about...you guys having a fight."

Was he lying to me? Of course he was and I knew it. Why else would he have been so angry at her. Why else would she storm off to him when she could have talked to another girl about our fight.

I kept it to myself though. I couldn't make a scene out of it when I didn't even know what was going on.

"She told me that I'm a bitch for being with Stefan." I turned towards Stefan who held a grim expression while looking at Tyler: "Which I'm sorry for Stefan..." He finally looked at me and shook his head understandingly: "No, don't worry. Everything is okay. I'm mean we know the truth right..." He looked at Tyler again and I looked back to my 'boyfriend'. He intensely stared back at Stefan.

"Is there a problem?" Tyler asked him angrily. What? What's going on?

Is everyone going crazy? Is there something in our water that we drink every day, that makes us go crazy or what?

"None at all." Stefan stood up and looked at us: "It's about time I get going. It was nice meeting you guys." He turned towards Elena: "Goodnight, Elena." Okay those two are so crushing on each other.

If I hadn't such a current problem with my 'boyfriend' and 'best friend' I would be fangirling.

Stefan walked out of the Grill and my attention was back on Tyler. What should I do? I never was in a relationship before. What was this all about. How can I find out what Jade and him were talking?

"We're going too, right Willa?" Bonnie asked me while standing up. Oh I got it!

She wanted me to leave Tyler behind to show him that I wasn't buying this shit that he told me about Jade. She definitely told him something that made him really angry.

"Yeah.." I stood up and Tyler gripped my elbow: "Wait, I thought I'll bring you home?"

"No, stay with your friends." I wanted to walk off but he pulled me back.

"Don't I even get a kiss?" I sighed heavily. It was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss onto his cheek and walked off.


	3. Family

Bonnie, Elena and I sat the next day together at lunch while snacking on chips.

"So has Tyler finally told you what happened yesterday?" Elena asked me and I shook my head.

"No. I asked him again before class started but he insists that it was just about her thinking me and Stefan are becoming a thing."

"I'm not buying it and you shouldn't too." Elena told me.

"I'm not...but I can't just break up because of something like this. I need to find out what this is all about before I do something. It was hard for me to get into a relationship, I can't just throw it away like this."

Bonnie suddenly points across the quad, showing us Caroline with Stefan, chatting him up.

"She's relentless." Elena says while eating on her chips.

"Like a pit bull. She's inviting him to the pop up party." party? What party?

"There's a pop up party?" I asked Bonnie confused.

"Tonight. Caroline decided. She wants to be the first on this year."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Elena asked Bonnie confused.

"It just popped up...and she's pissed at Elena."

"Because of Stefan?" Elena asked a bit devastate that this was about a guy.

"Because you breathe, Elena. Because the teacher chose you to erase the chalk board in the first grade. Because it's who she is. She's letting Willa be just because Willa is official with Tyler."

I rolled my eyes annoyed: "What is even going on. Like seriously. Is there something In our water system that makes us all go crazy?"

Bonnie and Elena laughed a bit as they continued to watch.

I shook my head as I saw Caroline doing everything to flirt with Stefan. She touched him, smiled a lot and threw her hair over her shoulder now and then.

I looked over to the footballers seeing Tyler train with the others. I really don't know what to belief. It's just so nerve wrenching that the beginning of our relationship is suddenly full of secrets. And I'm sure that this big secret has something to do with Jade, I just can't figure out what it is.

Suddenly I see Matt hurl the football right before he got tackled. The ball sails off right towards Stefan and Caroline.

I was just about to stand up and scream for them to 'watch out'...but at the last second Stefan turns around and catches the ball with ease. As if he heard it coming. That was...hot...

How the hell did he do that.

"So, party? You guys in? I mean, I understand if you guys are not feeling it..."

Elena interrupted Bonnie as she kept on glancing at Stefan: "I'm in."

"Willa?" She looked at me.

What do I say? I handled the Grill very well and party sounds good to be honest but this would mean having Tyler with me and I can't have Tyler around right now. Like I said, the relationship has a great start, huh?!

"Alright, but don't tell Tyler that I'm going..."

Elena tore her gaze away from Stefan to look at me: "That bad?"

"Well, it must be a reason that Jade is like this. I can't belief that she is just jealous..."

"No matter how much I'm rooting for you guys...but you have a point." Bonnie told me with a serious expression.

"Alright. Just us girls then." Elena agreed with a smile.

If someone ever asked himself why Mystic Falls is named Mystic falls he/she just had to walk through the forest right to a stunning waterfall, lit up by the rich moonlight that shone this night for Caroline's pop up party.

Walk a bit father into the forest and that's where we were for the party. The guys were letting lose and I enjoyed watching them while hearing Bonnie and Elena argue beside me.

"It was more like a vibe."

"What kind of vibe?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"Like a dangerous vibe. I debated even telling you..."

I searched around, scared that Tyler might see me. I told him that I wouldn't go because he asked me.

"Aren't you taking this psychic thing a little too far?" Elena answered Bonnie a bit annoyed at Bonnie's reason to not trust Stefan. I don't even know how she came up with it...when did Bonnie touch him and felt something weird...this whole thing sounded weird...

"All right, maybe I'm not a psychic, but I do have a good intuition...and when I touched Stefan, I felt something."

"You okay, Willa?" Elena laid her hand onto my arm in which I held my drink. It was the first time I looked towards them.

"Yeah, just..."

"Watching out for Tyler?" Elena continued for me to answer. I sighed and nodded a bit.

"you know what...i said I approve of this relationship but seriously, it's taking a tall on you and it started...like really, really bad." Elena said with a very serious expression. She was right.

It could have been a great start...a new life...but it's just everything the same...and even worse because now I might lose one friend more. I know if I end this with Tyler he won't be a friend of mine any longer.

And I've lost Jade already...

"Let's just not think about it okay...if he sees me well...then he sees me, alright."

They looked at me a bit concerned before they nodded and turned their attention towards the mess of drunk teenagers.

"No sign of Stefan?"

"Mr. Danger Vibe?" Elena answered Bonnie mockingly.

"All right, all right, I take it back."

"Before you guys start again I'm off to get us something to drink because my cup is empty and yours for sure too." I reached out to grab Bonnie's cup and accidentally touched her hand. She gasped and let her cup suddenly fall. Her eyes staring into nothing before she got a grip on herself and looked at me.

"Bon...you okay?" I asked her concerned.

"That was strange..." She answered still a bit shaken up and confused. I laid my hand onto her arm: "What?"

"There was a shadow...i don't know it looked like a man."

"A man?" I kept on asking...

"Yeah, I felt scared...more like scared for you. It's like it was following you and..." Well maybe she saw my shadow?

"...it brings death." She finished and I was now dumbstruck. Peter Pan wanted to kill me now?

"Okaaaay I'm going to get us something to drink alright..." I told them weirded out and took Elena's cup, deciding to get Bonnie a new one. I went over to the beer and filled my empty cup and looked in front of me waiting for it to be filled, when I suddenly saw Jade running into the forest. What the hell?

Should I follow? The forest was dangerous! I should probably follow and make sure that she's alright. She is...was after all my best friend...

I left the cups on the table where the beer was and run off after her.

It was dark but the moonlight shone enough for me to see where she was.

I was a bit scared myself as I looked around ready to jump anyone who tries something funny. I looked towards Jade seeing her coming to an halt.

"Did anyone follow you?" I suddenly heard the all too familiar voice of none other then Tyler. My heart made a drop and I immediately hid behind a tree. Normally I'm not the spying girl but this was maybe my only chance to find out what had happened to them.

"No! I'm not as dumb as you think!" pfff no you're dumber... I thought as she answered.

"You're very dumb if you think you can come between me and Willa."

I held my breath for a second upon hearing my name.

"What makes you think I can't?"

"Because you don't have your fucking emotions under control and you were a total bitch to her."

I heard him hiss back.

"I seriously can't belief you. You told me that she was dead to you...because she lead you on without any reasons..."

"I just wanted to fuck someone, you dumb bitch!" Tyler suddenly interrupted and I gasped. What? He had sex with my best friend? Suddenly everything made sense...

She was not jealous because of Stefan, she was jealous because of Tyler...this is why she talked to him at the grill.

"and this is why you fucked me nearly every day? I don't belief you..."

"I don't belief YOU! That you seriously throw away a best friend you knew since childhood because of me? This is why I could never be with you, you're so different from Willa..."

I had enough and stepped forward looking at them as they finally registered who was actually interrupting them.

I looked at them in disbelief. So this is what it is like? This is what it is like to be in a relationship?

Then I don't ever want one again.

"Willa..." Tyler started and I interrupted: "No!" I pointed my finger at him: "YOU! We're over! And you.." I turned towards Jade before I continued: "...can have him if he still wants you, but you will never...absolutely NEVER have me as your best friend again!"

Jade just rolled her eyes as if it didn't mean anything to her that I just said it. It disgusted me. Everything because of a guy that had no morals.

"Willa...this means nothing..." Tyler came towards me trying to take one of my hands.

"Don't touch me you filthy ass! I'm done with this shit!"

He kept on mumbling something that had absolutly no meaning to me anymore and I got sick of it and run off.

Instead of running back to the party I ran deeper into the forest.

I couldn't even care any longer about wild animals or creepers. I was just glad to be away from those two.

I hated it. I knew that I didn't like the kiss of Tyler or that it was a bad idea to get together since I didn't feel the sparks but it hurt anyway. It hurt that they thought of me being so naive and dumb.

I came to an halt when I was sure that Tyler couldn't find me. I sat down devastate. It was cold but I didn't care. I didn't cry but...i was currently thrown back into the time when my parents just died. I lost two people more... Of course it was not as bad but it hurt still like hell. The only people left were my sister, Bonnie, Jeremy and Jenna...i can't lose them too...ever!

I decided to head back to the party to tell Elena that I was going home. There was nothing for me to party for any longer.

I stood up and started to walk when I suddenly tripped and fell onto something. Confused I look down and let out a short scream: "Vicki!" Matt's little sister lay there motionless and bleeding.

"VICKI!" I tried again but nothing...

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!" I saw suddenly a drunk Jeremy sprint towards me and Elena following him.

"Willa? Are you okay?" He asked me worriedly.

"It's Vicki! She's not moving and she's bleeding..."

He knelt down beside Vicki: "Shit! VICKI!" he tried to get her to open her eyes. By the second time I looked up I saw everyone gather around us.

"What are you guys looking at? Call the fucking ambulance!" I screamed at them seeing the first take out their phones and dealing.

"What the hell...Vicky!" Matt stepped forward and knelt down beside his sister. Elena pulled Jeremy back so Matt would have a bit space.

"What happened?" Matt asked me alarmed.

"I don't know...i tripped onto something and when I looked down I saw her."

Matt tried to put pressure onto the injury on Vicki's neck, trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't helping as the blood still kept on flowing between his fingers.

"I need a shirt...anything!" I screamed towards the people and suddenly Tyler held his shirt towards my outstretched hand. I glared at him and ripped the shirt from his hands.

I immediately pressed it against Vicki's neck.

What happened?

Who attacked her? or...what attacked her?

Well there was at least one good thing currently going on...the ambulance made their way towards us and knelt down beside us.

"What happened?" One of them asked me as I continued to hold the shirt.

"I don't know. I found her like that and immediately called help."

He nodded and took the shirt from my hands to look at the injury: "okay, thank you. We'll take it from here."

I felt a hand pulling me back and thought that it was Elena but when I looked back it was a shirtless Tyler. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and walked over to Elena who looked at me confused.

The ambulance soon put Vicky into the back of the car and Matt followed. That's when I finally came to realize that even the police arrived, questioning some of the people.

Bonnie made her way towards us, her face tense and drawn.

"We're gonna go mainline coffee and wait for news." She announced.

"I have to get Jeremy home...you coming Willa?" I sighed heavily and nodded.

"Willa?" I heard the annoying voice of Tyler behind me.

"Please, let's talk..." I continued to ignore him and kept on looking at Elena and Bonnie. They were confused. Of course they were.

I have to tell them what happened but not now...

"I'm with Jer." I told them and hugged Bonnie once and went off.

I sat beside Jeremy on a big stone and looked down at my hands, seeing Vicky's blood on them.

"What the hell even happened?" I heard Jeremy ask.

"I don't know Jer. Everything is kind of messed up..."

He threw his arm over my shoulder and pulled me in letting me lean my head onto it.

Soon Elena came over to us: "Come on guys, let's go."

We stood up and followed her.

The whole time Elena kept quite, though I could feel that she would burst any second and I was right...as soon as the car pulled into the drive she started: "People are gonna stop giving you breaks, Jer, because they don't care anymore. They don't remember our parents, their death. They're too busy living their lives. The rest of the world has moved on. You have to try."

I rolled my eyes annoyed. This was the last thing I wanted...the day was shitty enough already and so I spoke up: "Let's just cut it here and go to sleep. The whole day was shitty enough...We just saw a girl bleed out because she was attacked by something and on top of that...it was Jers crush...not now Elena." I told her and she now looked at me shocked. It was the first time I actually butted in and was on someones side.

"No! Now! It seems it's the only time I can get him to listen."

"What do you mean with 'you have to try', Elena? You mean like you're trying? Or like Willa tries too? Writing in your diaries at the cemetery...is that how you try? Is this how you move on?" Jeremy pointed out.

Elena shrugs and was loss at words.

"He's right Elena. We're doing shitty at moving on. The only thing we do is pretend and hope that it will go away one day, but it won't."

I told her and she sighed defeated: "Mom and Dad wouldn't want this." She said as if she said it to her self.

"Then it's a good thing they're not here." Jeremy said bitterly and angry and got out of the car.

"Do you think he'll ever understand?" Elena looks at me questioningly.

"I don't know...i hope though." I told her honestly.

"What happened with you and Tyler?"

I brushed with my hand through my shoulder long hair, frustrated that it wasn't longer so I could pull it out out of frustration and anger: "He and Jade...seems like they had something going on the past months. Seems like he played her to get into her pants or something and she is head over heels, which explains why she's pissed at me."

"How did you find out?" She asked me confused.

"I saw Jade walk into the forest and followed her to make sure that she was okay...turns out it was a secret meeting with Tyler in which he threatened her."

She reached for my hand: "I'm sorry, Willa. You're first relationship shouldn't have ended like this..."

"It's okay. I just think I'm totally done with relationships."

"Don't say that. Someday a guy will walk into your life and everything will feel like you're floating. And you'll forget all the things that happened because he's there and that's what matters."

I looked up to her with a knowing smirk: "Are you talking about Stefan." She blushed as she giggled.

"Maybe...maybe not...you'll never know. Come on let's get inside."

She got out of the car and I waited for a few seconds before I finally got out myself.

We got in and I was just about to jump upstairs when Elena called out to me: "Hey, how about hot chocolate?" I turned around with a huge grin because this was exactly what I needed right now.

"Yes! Definitely yes...I'm just going to get rid of my make up..."

Elena nodded with a grin and I went off into my room.

I cleaned my face and brushed my hair and made sure to get into the most comfortable clothes I could find.

I reached into my schoolbag and brought out my diary and started to write...

 _There is a fine line between every emotion we feel. I guess this is why we're able too feel many at once._

 _Wouldn't it be better to not feel at all? To not feel the grief, the betrayal and loneliness..._

 _Before all this happened, I would have answered that it wouldn't be better, but I'm not so sure anymore. I've changed...i knew that I changed but I wasn't aware of how much I changed._

 _Everything around me suddenly seems so clear...and brutal._

 _...and everyone expects me to accept it and adjust to it again, but I can't. It was like I finally woke up and saw the filthy and cruel world...making me bitter and disappointed._

 _Today I learned a lesson though. It's maybe the only good thing about this new world._

 _I learned that I only had my family that I can rely on. No one else will catch you when you fall. No one else will put himself behind in order to help you. No one else should matter but your family. Because family means, no one get's left behind or forgotten and I have the best family that exists. I know it's in crumbles...but we are still here...we are still together...and I will protect what's left of us, no matter what. In order to be able to protect it I have to become strong! I have to put myself behind...just like Elena did. I can't just pretend...i really have to want it...and I do now...i do!_

 _Willa_

I closed my diary and hid it into a drawer before I stood up and walked downstairs to Elena. She sat there with two cups of hot chocolate. She heard me and grinned up at me a bit.

I sat onto the sofa beside her: "How you're holding up?" She asked me concerned.

"Well,...better than I thought I would, I guess. I kind of expected something like that. It felt wrong from the very beginning."

"What do you mean by that?"

I sighed heavily before I took her cup of hot chocolate and handed it towards her. Afterwards I took mine as well and leaned back into the sofa again: "I don't know...at first it was like...okay I'll give it a try but when he kissed me the first time...it felt weird."

"Weird?" She furrowed her eyebrows confused and humored.

"Yeah, I don't even know how to describe it...it was like...kissing a fish or something."

She laughed a bit: "A fish? Was it sloppy or what?"

"I can't even tell you...i don't know how it is supposed to feel like but it felt cold and...yeah sloppy. I guess you're right." She chuckled again.

"Yeah, he was definitely not the right one. What about Jade. You guys grew up together..."

I drank a bit of the hot chocolate feeling it warm me up a bit before I gave Elena a shrug and answered: "To be honest, I don't care. If she can be such a bitch because of a guy, making herself the victim even though I didn't know anything about what was going on...well than our friendship was never as important to her as it was to me."

"Understandable. So it's over between you and Tyler and between you and Jade?"

"Of course it is...even though Tyler and I were not together and he technically didn't cheat on me, it was still crappy of him to sleep with my best friend. I mean what did he expect? Her standing beside us while we kiss and everything or did he expect being able to be with both of us?"

Elena shook her head as she drank a bit of her chocolate: "Think about it like this. You're the bigger person because you figured out what was going on before they could lead you on. So don't bother with them any longer. Beside that...you don't need a best friend when you have me right?" She grinned at me and I hugged her awkwardly to not spill the chocolate.

"Totally right! Thanks Lena, I really needed this."

"That's what big sisters are for..."

"So,...is there some progress between you and Stefan?" She blushed immediately.

"Well,...i think I'm totally crushing on him." We giggled like small girls.

"I totally knew you guys would get along."

"So you would approve?"

"Of course I would approve! He is nice and charming...What is there not to approve?"

She giggled again with a happy smile when suddenly the doorbell rang and we both looked at each other in confusion.

We both sat up to walkover to the door and Elena opened it to reveal none other then Stefan.

What was he doing here? It was rather late...

"I know it's late...but I needed to know that you were okay?"

Elena smiles to herself: "You know, for months that's all anyone has wondered about me. If I'm okay."

"What do you tell them?" He answered her with a question.

"I tell them I'll be fine."

"Did you ever mean it?"

I felt like I shouldn't listen right now, that it was too personal, but it was like a love scene from a movie and so I kept listening. _If only there were more guys like Stefan..._

"Ask me tomorrow." She answered him all melodramatic. I had to prevent myself from giggling.

Elena suddenly turned towards me before she looked back to Stefan: "It's warmer in the house and Willa and I were drinking some hot chocolate, come on join us..." She suddenly walks off into the house, leaving the door open.

Stefan stood dumbstruck at the door frame as if he was afraid to enter. He looked at me and I told him finally.

"Go on, come inside."

A smile spread across his face as he stepped in. I shut the door behind him and went to the living room.

Elena was in the kitchen preparing another hot chocolate for Stefan.

"Sit anywhere you want, though I would recommend sitting where I was sitting, right beside Elena." He chuckled a bit: "How are you Willa? You found Vicki right?"

I nodded as I sat down opposite of him: "Well, hoping that this whole day was a dream."

"That bad?" He asked as if he winced.

Elena came in with a cup: "She found out some nasty things about Tyler and Jade and found Vicki on top of that...so yeah she had it bad today." She sat down beside Stefan before she gave me grateful glance that I let him sit beside her.

"What did you find out...if you don't mind me asking of course?"

"No, I don't mind...turns out he was sleeping with my best friend during the time I was grieving for my dead parents."

There it was, the brutal truth without trying to sound nice about it.

"I'm sorry to say that but I'm happy that you didn't have to break up because of me." I had to chuckle along with him.

I drank the last bit of my chocolate before I stood up: "Okay guys I'm off to sleep. Have fun talking."

They grinned up at me as I stretched a bit: "Good night Wills." Elena told me.

"Good nigh." Stefan followed her example.

"Good night love birds." I dared to answer and went off before I could see their reactions.


End file.
